In an existing LTE TDD (Long Term Evolution Time Division Duplexing, long term evolution time division duplexing) system, a radio frame includes a special subframe consisting of a DwPTS (Downlink Pilot Time Slot, downlink pilot time slot), a GP (Guard Period, guard period) and an UpPTS (Uplink Pilot Time Slot, uplink pilot time slot). The special subframe also has multiple ratios. Since a special subframe ratio is carried in a system broadcast message for notification, a change of the special subframe ratio depends on update time of the system broadcast message. At present, update time of a system broadcast message is at least several hundred milliseconds (for example, 320 ms, 640 ms, or 1280 ms). In this way, flexibility of the special subframe ratio configured based on the prior art is low. That is, the special subframe ratio remains unchanged at least in a time range of several hundred ms.